The scholarHaruhi Fujioka
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: The only reason Haruhi ever got in Ouran was because she was a time lord. She had infinite knowledge, so I suppose you can say she cheated. But that does not matter, something has going fishy around Ouran, and now that the Doctor has shown up, she can't get out of it! Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoop whoop, I am the police~! Sorry for the delay, I've been busy~!**

**:3**

* * *

><p><em>If you could travel across time and space;<em>

_Would you give that up?_

_Would you try to leave?_

_I gave it up, not voluntarily, but its still gone._

_I still have my 200 years worth of memories;_

_I can always travel through my memories and have fun._

_But it's not fun if you don't have him with you._

_The Doctor._

_My dad._

It was a chilly November, no one seemed to wander far from their houses, much rather staying closer to the warmth of their own homes. But I had to go out, by request, or order (depending how you saw it), by my 'father', Ranka Fujioka. He didn't mean anything by it, but he wanted me to go to the school, despite it being cold.

And here I was,walking down the familiar sidewalk to Ouran. A large brown coat was draped across my shoulders, as well as a long, multicolored scarf. Rising the scarf higher so it could cover my nose, I continued on my way, not paying attention to any of my surroundings. I was too deep in thought to care about anything that was going around me.

I thought about Gallifrey, my father, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. I thought of all the adventures we had, and how he took it all away, in complete fear and paranoia that I was going to die. Last I checked, this was only my 3rd regeneration, after being 'Winry Rockbell' and 'Kim Diehl', and now I was commoner 'Haruhi Fujioka'. Luckily for me, Dad called a favor and had Ranka house me until he can be certain that I will be safe. Pointless if you ask me, but he didn't want to risk it.

A loud and shrill ring snapped me out of my thoughts, and I realized I was already arrived at Ouran, and the late bell just rung. "Oh shit," I muttered, before quickly running into the building. That was my life, running. It's something I'm good at, although everyone in the host club believes I am 'helpless girl'.

I ran through the hallways, narrowly dogging other students who were walking to class, and jumping over some. The sound of the late bell kept ringing in my ears, although the noise itself had long since stopped. I reached my class in no time, so I opened the door quietly, and prayed no one noticed.

""Hey, Haruhi!"" _Goddamn it. _The twins were calling me over to them, both waving their hand as they sat on some desks. I rolled my eyes, but walked over to them, taking off my scarf in the process. Luckily, the teacher wasn't there yet.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice cold. I didn't mean to come off as mean, I was just irritated because now I was sweaty.

"No reason to be mean Haruhi~" Hikaru hopped off the desk, and slithered his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, we were just saying hello~" Kaoru smiled, copping his older brother movements.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah, keep talkin'." My voice turned into a New York accent at the end of my sentence as I broke their holds on my shoulder. Although my back were twords them, I was sure they shrugged.

"So, anyway, did you hear-" Hikaru began, walking in front of my view. Damnit, I was so close to my desk too.

"We are going to get a new teacher-" Kaoru continued, walking to my left.

""It's totally weird"" They both chorused, shrugging their shoulders with curious expressions on their faces.

"Well, if its 'weird' why are you bugging my about it?" Truth was, I was excited. Nothing really happens in this Posh, boring elite school. Even something like this excites me.

""Just so you know"" The twins walked around me, and started practicing their 'homosexual' acts, starting with Kaoru falling. Of course, this made half the girls in the class squee with delight, it made the other half ignore them, and it made some guys look at them in disgust. I don't blame them. Incest is not legal until... 3067? That is, if I have my history right.

Anyway, now that I was finally free of the twins, I sat in my seat, making myself comfortable. But, having a time lord mind, quickly got bored, and started flipping through a history book. I recognized some of the great people that stood in the portraits, and I started muttering. I didn't do it on purpose, but it just sort of happened.

"Benjamin Franklin... Doctor got hit with lightning with you... and you still owe my ten dollars, I said he would grab onto the kite," I flipped the page, my head now leaning on my arm, "Thomas Edison, you cheeky boy,dodging out on meeting me..."

A large thud caught me attention, so, reluctantly, I raised my head to see a strange sight. There in front of the door was a body, a man probably, in a suite with a bucket over his head, and rope tied down at his feet. Everyone in the class had curious expressions on their face, and some started to whisper.

"Blimey, never doing that again." He sat on his butt now, and started to take the bucket off his head. "A bucket? Should have gone with a tub." Once the bucket was off, he diverted his attention to his bound feet. "What is with all the string? I took a yard, not a mile!" He struggled for a bit, before finally getting it off. Now that is off, though, he walked over to the overly-sized windows and threw out the rope. "AND STAY OUT!" He called after it, looking now smug.

He seemed to notice the class now, and gave a small smile and wave."Hello! I'm John Smith, I'm from England, and I'll be your new homeroom teacher." He gave a small goofy smile.

As the kids around me started to whisper, I squinted my eyes._ It can't be him... Can it? _Letting out a small sigh, I started to have an inner conflict with myself. But, acting as though he could somehow sense this, he continued to talk;

"If ya' like, you can call me 'The Doctor'," He smiled brightly, causing even more whispers to occur. Inwardly groaning, I laid my head on my desk, now knowing that it was indeed my Father. Im a hundred years old, you would think he would put some trust in me... _This is going to be a long day._

**_Ok, I am done. Did you like? Sorry for any spelling mistakes, im slightly asleep and cant type right. YOU GET TO READ IT RAW BABY_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AAANNNNDDD IIIII WILL AALLLWWAAAYYYYSSS LOOOVVEEE YOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Too late for this shit.**

**Sorry.**

**Lets go.**

All throughout the class, dad kept rambling on about different things. Some corresponded with the lesson he was supposed to be teaching, the others were about space. He talked about the stars, and how humans were insignificant, yet so important in our people stared at him strangely because of that.

"..And have you ever thought that you were just- _so unimportant, _that you just wanted to give up on life? No, humans are brilliant, I tell you! Imagine this; one day we will spread upon the stars, so far away from our plant and just-explore. I find that fascinating, don't you? **_Well,_** maybe you don't, and just think I'm a loony man with big hair! Anyway- um, what was I teaching again?"

He had gotten so caught up in his fantasies, he forgot that he was teaching. Now he just sat on his desk, a confused look upon his features. Some of the kids around me started whispering, spreading different gossip. I couldn't help but bury my head in my hands as I heard their whispers.

_"Why is he so weird?"_

_"What is up with him?"_

_"Ouran hired him?"_

_"No way! Has to be a mistake, right?"_

_"Why does he keep saying 'humans'? He acts as though he isn't one of us!"_

_"He probably belongs in a loony bin!"_

I inwardly sighed. Of course the would think dad was weird. I would too, if we weren't related.

"I remember now! Physics! Phys-ics! Can anyone tell me what physics would mean?" Dad caught his train of thought, and smiled hopefully to the class. Noone raised their hand. "C'mon! It's not rocket science!" He frowned now, scrunching his face. Still, noone raised their hand. Lightly sighing, he opened the attendance sheet on his desk, and began to skim through it.

"Um... Haruhi! Why don't you tell me what physics would mean?" He smiled at me hopefully. My eyes widened lightly, and his smile widened even more. Standing up, I started to recite from memory.

"Physics is one of the oldest academic disciplines, perhaps the oldest through its inclusion of astronomy. Over the last two millennium, physics was a part of natural philosophy along with chemistry, certain branches of mathematics, and biology, but during the Scientific Revolution in the 17th century, the natural sciences emerged as unique research programs in their own right. Physics intersects with many interdisciplinary areas of research, such as biophysics and quantum chemistry, and the boundaries of physics are not rigidly defined. New ideas in physics often explain the fundamental mechanisms of other sciences while opening new avenues of research in areas such as mathematics and philosophy."

As I sat down,many people looked at me in both wonder and curiosity. Dad just clapped his hands happily, smiling the whole time.

"Good job! That was fantastic!" He chuckled lightly at a secret joke, before he continued talking about physics, and how the class may work from now on. Honestly, I just droned him out. I only came back to my senses when Kaoru poked my arm.

Turning to my right, I whispered to the ginger twin. "What?"

"How did you know all that?" He whispered back. For once, both twins were not conversing with me at the same time, but that was mostly because Hikaru had fallen asleep in his boredom.

"I'm clever," I answered, shrugging. "I've always been clever, why are you acting so surprised?" I let some of my time-lord pride into the conversation, but not enough to be noticed. Kaoru looked at me funnily though.

"O-kay?" He splited the word in the middle, and raised an eyebrow at me. I had to use my willpower to not roll my eyes. While I do like the host club members, they sometimes acted like I was so different. Which I was...they don't know that.. I don't think?

The bell gave a loud shrill ring, signaling the end of class. All of the kids immediately stood up, and started shuffling out of the room. The only exception being me and the twins. Kaoru had to wake up Hikaru, but once the older twin was awake, the both left, leaving for their next class. I still stayed behind.

"Haruhi, something wrong?" Dad asked, sitting at his desk, shuffling through some documents. I rolled my eyes.

"You already know what's wrong!" I snapped, scowling. Dad didn't even seemed fazed, in fact, he started writing on a piece of paper.

"Oh, how is Ryoji? I haven't talked to him in forever!" He avoided my statement, and finished writing. He was acting slightly strange.

"He's fine. Now why are you here?" I asked, crossing my arms. Dad mocked hurt.

"Can't I just pop in to see the little scholar?" He asked, pouting. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You never did before, so what happened?" He sighed sadly, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. It had a different design now. It looked weird.

"Got a signal from the sonic. Strangely; it was a distress signal, came here to figure out who sent it. Since, well, I knew it couldn't be you. Your to independent for that." He held out the screwdriver for me to see. The whiring sound making a small telepathic message in my head;

_Help me. Please. Help us._

"Thats... odd.." My voice faded. The voice sounded girly, but at the same time, it sounded masculine. I felt as though I heard that voice before...

"I know, right? So here I am, trying to help whoever it is!" He placed the screwdriver back in his pocket, and frowned at me.

"You could have the wrong coordinates, noone in the school is an alien!"

"No,no,no! I'm never wrong... most of the time. Whatever! it was at _this_ school that the distress signal originated from!"

"But noone here is alien."

"You don't know that!"

"I know it well enough from observing."

"Fine! Be like that!" Dad pouted childishly. "But,Haruhi Fujioka, I will tell you this; your ten minutes late until your next class." My eyes widened.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I look twords the clock, to see what he said was true.

"Eh, you should know! Anyway, I have a free period, now hurry up, before the suspend you!" He held up the paper from ,which he wrote on earlier ,twords me. "Here!" He now used his arms to do a shooing motion. I snatched the paper, geabbed my book bag, and bolted from the classroom

"Bye,dad!" I yelled over my shoulder, not waiting for an answer.

_Of course I would be late! I am a Lord of Time, and I cant even live up to my name! This is such- _And I proceed to cuss in my original language, that I have to censor.

**I like waffles**

**I like pancakes**

**What is love?**

**What is life?**

**Shrek.**

**Quick question, guys. For his assistant; do you want it to be Donna Noble, or Martha Jones?**

**Honestly, I like both, and these two get tons of under-credit for their assisting. I don't like it. Sooo~! First person to get five votes win, ok?**

**I will not count guest votes, since it could be the same person, got it?**


	3. Moving around

Hey, its me, Baileypuppylover.

So... kinda hard to admit, but also not hard to admit, but here we go; I'm changing my account.

Reason for the sudden change?

1.)My stories are a mess, they're all over the place, and I cant keep track of them.

2.)My spelling and grammar are horrible. I honestly don't proof read, nor did I ever had a proof read checker.

3.) My updates. FOr the love of JEsus almighty, I need to update more often.

4.) I lost interest in some of my stories/ I have too many ideas for my stories.

5.) I forgot my password, so I constantly have to use the 'forgot you password' button.

Believe me when I say I'm not quitting, oh no, not quitting. If anything, see it as renovation.

I'm moving my account as _Baileyhopper_. Essentially the same name, but just a different part.

Now, I'm not fully giving up my stories, more than likely I'm going to revise them and publishing them, and trust me when I say; I have allot of work to do. A majority of my stories come from me being a weeb in each fandom, and now that I'm older, and more mature,_who the hell am I kidding, I'm like still 9, _I want to revise them, make the chapters longer, and actually get my plot in order.

So, I hope you understand, and trust me, I'll do better.


End file.
